narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ryuu Uzumaki
Ryuu was born on March 20 in Konohagakure about 5 years after the Fourth Shinobi World War. He is a high level jōnin ninja with vast ANBU experience and is currently classified as a Missing-nin. Although not much is known about his parents, because he never really hanged around them, they still keep their home open to him whenever he is around. Background Ryuu was born in the village of Konohagakure 5 years after the Fourth Shinobi World War. Ryuu was mainly a loner even around his own parents because of his fear of failure, which came to be because of his early inabilities to use ninjutsu because of his Kekkei Tota. Cold and collected are the words that mainly describe Ryuu on a daily basis but to those who get to know him on a personal level he is usually warm and open. Ryuu is known as one of the top fighters in Konohagakure and has been stated to be a good defender against those with dojutsu because of his unique training which helped him gain traits of those with an actual dojutsu. Personality When Ryuu was a child he always found excuses to skip out on a going to the academy. One of the excuses he used the most was rather than wasting his time taking test he would prefer actually learning things at a quicker pace. Another childish excuse he would use was because he literally didn't feel like going at all. Though a child his personality did change when around a few people like Taiga Uchiha, who managed to actually persuade him to do stuff with them. Then as the years went by Ryuu was more open, helpful, and was more then willing to smile a little more often. Usually he got along with just about everyone in the village, this included his teammates and friends. One thing did stand out though and that was his focus when it came to women ; people rumored that it was because he was a pervert but the fact was Ryuu was actually terrified of women as he heard tales about the 5th hokage. Though he doesn't have a true fear of women he is definitely more focused when a woman is around him. Ryuu's biggest change in personality however is when he is in combat. People have compared his personality to that of Sasuke Uchiha's when he joined Madara, cold and unforgiving. One time while he was on a B-Rank mission and resting on a tree branch a ninja attacked him. With no hesitation in his eyes he drew his katana and cut the ninja in half and as the blood splashed across his very body he didn't flinch at all. This is why even though Ryuu has some friends they never try to go on missions with him in fear that he would cut them down if they got in his way. Friends Taiga Uchiha Taiga Uchiha and Ryuu have actually known one another from Konoha since they were children but with recent events it would seem Taiga had forgotten all about Ryuu ; however, Ryuu doesn't blame nor hate Taiga for forgetting about him as he did distance himself very often from the rest of the world. When Ryuu was sent on a mission as an ANBU to spy on a target he was surprised to find out that it was Taiga he was suppose to spy and because of his knowledge of Taiga he accepted in an attempt to figure out why Taiga left the village. Overtime Ryuu did admit to being part of the ANBU in order to spy on him but Ryuu actually admitted this in order to gain more trust in Taiga and he proved this even further by saying he quit spying on him. Although part of himself doesn't like too lie to Taiga he would hate himself more if another Uchiha, like Madara Uchiha, would rise up and attack any of the five nations, preferably Konoha. Misaki Nara Ryuu's attitude towards Misaki is usually that of a "sarcastic jackass" as Misaki would put it. Misaki would mainly say this because Ryuu would always poke fun at the relationship Misaki and Taiga Uchiha have with one another and rather then showing some sort of restraint they clearly show it even in the open when he is around. Ryuu has no knowledge of Misaki and because of this he is very careful around her, in fact at times he believes Misaki is only there in order to seduce Taiga and through that trust use him. Another reason he shows scorn for Misaki is because if she were too die he knows that someone could possibly use her death in a means to use Taiga for their own gain. Ryuu does open up to Misaki once in a while but not too much in order ensure that no knowledge of himself is completely leaked. Enemies Appearance Ryuu has been known to have abnormal spiky hair and when questioned if it's natural or not he usually tells people too "feel for themselves." Some questioned if it's because of his uses of lightning jutsu that his hair was made that way. Although he looks fine to others people say he has some sort of "mask". Whenever he smiles people have noted that it seems like he is forcing it and whenever he laughs it feels not natural ; this is why some stay away. Ryuu's favored clothing is usually a shirt, coat, and smooth pants. The reason as to why he prefers this combination is because with a coat he has protection from wind and water and with smooth pants he is able to move more freely. Select few have noticed him wearing a necklace and whenever people get close to him and try to touch it he usually quickly grabs their arm and twist it behind their back saying "Don't touch this. Ever". People soon enough realized to not touch that necklace as it showed some sort of history. Not once has Ryuu shown to wear the Konohagakure uniform that typical Jonin usually wear. Ryuu only wears the symbol of Konoha on his coat and shirt but never does he carry the headband as he states "Wearing something that obvious in the open is asking to be attacked by an enemy but if I have clothes like these not only do I show my allegiance, I also don't show allegiance". Abilities Ryuu was not very well known when he was around his early teens ; this allowed him to progress slowly in the shadows and keep his skills hidden. Ryuu graduated around fourteen and left the village in order to get a better understanding of his power. Ryuu eventually returned after finishing his training and upon his return was greeted by no one but he did properly tell the Hokage as to where he was going and what he was doing. At the age of fifteen the Hokage noticed that Ryuu wasn't using even half his strength during his spar match with an Uchiha using the Mangekyou but still managed too keep him on the defensive; because of this he was added to the ANBU. Ryuu became a chūnin at the age of sixteen before he took on his full responsibilities of an ANBU even though he didn't need too but he figured that he "should at least go through the proper procedures". Ryuu was hurt only once during the exam and that was because he saved many people from the flames of Amaterasu in The Forest of Death ; not long after the flames were sealed within the scroll. It is still unknown as to who let the flames run wild. Although Ryuu doesn't possess one of the three Dōjutsu's he is capable of predicting movements because of experience he gained on the battlefield. Ryuu states that he may have obtained a "Minds Eye", heightened insight and eyesight that was refined through experience. With this he is capable of following quick movements and calmly react to situations that would make most people panic and mess up. While already strong, fast, and deadly in taijutsu the skill "Minds Eye" allows him to practically go head to head with those of Dōjutsu which makes him to be a very feared opponent. Naturally he continues to train his body almost everyday in order to make sure his body can follow his brains orders to dodge because if his body isn't quick enough to respond to an attack then it doesn't matter if he can see or not, he will nonetheless be hit. Uzumaki's, much like himself, are usually gifted with heightened chakra levels as well as knowledge to sealing techniques. The chakra capacity has been stated to still be growing even though he already has an above average chakra capacity. The chakra of Ryuu's is unique, when trying to draw out chakra it actually can be seen unlike most and so it could be said although his quantity is not at its peek the quality behind it matches that of a jinchuuriki covered in a chakra cloak. Currently Ryuu has only a few jutsu that revolve around sealing but the ones he does have are usually greater then A-Rank. Intelligence With his history of being with the ANBU he has been able to gain vast knowledge about many people, mainly missing ninjas. Being a part of the ANBU has also taught him about different means of strategies such as flanking, blitzkrieg, and more. Assassination knowledge was also gained while part of the ANBU ; the moment Ryuu learned of ways to be assassinated he began to carry around antidotes for poisons at all times. Although he may not be an Uchiha and be gifted with eyes that helps one learn and understand things at a quicker rate he still manages to show the Uchiha Clan that through training alone that he can catch up to them in terms of intellect. Ryuu's intellect showed to improve drastically as he trained to become a sage under the teachings and guidance of Athena, also known as Akira. With Athena's guidance he was able to find flaws within his execution of techniques and refine them to the point it would be hard for opponents to counter them but he was taught something that he values the most important. Ninjutsu Ryuu at the beginning wasn't gifted when it came to Ninjutsu because of his own Kekkei Tota, Prism Release. Ryuu's lack of knowledge of his kekkei tota caused him to use ninjutsu that were invisible even to himself which caused him to question if he could even use Ninjutsu. Eventually after constant use he began to develop something some would call a "Third Eye" for his own prism techniques. Soon enough he began to see his own techniques, wither his third eye was through training or because his Kekkei Tota didn't develop fully is unknown. When he went around Konoha to ask about his techniques no one could answer it and because of this he left the village in order to gather information, only to later return a few months later with a girl named Akira and mastery of his Kekkei Tota ; along with wind, water, lightning, and astonishingly enough ice jutsu. Phoenix Senjutsu Ryuu is one of the keepers that knows of the location of the Phoenix's as well was the teachings of the fire branch. As a user of the sage mode his body gained many advantages such as perception increasing, speed increasing, defense increasing, and more. Naturally ryuu's healing capabilities are stronger because of his ties with the phoenix sage mode, as phoenix's were already well known for their grand healing abilities. Ryuu is capable of sensing chakra as chakra has been known to be a type of life force and through his sage mode he can sense heat; therefore if someone is burning off chakra he could sense them or their natural body heat. Their are downsides to his sage mode however. One of the main downsides to the sage mode in most of the branches for it are emotions ; if the emotions of the user get out of control the sage mode can go out of control resulting in severe consequences not only for themselves but for those around them. The second downside is that the damage one can take can be magnified depending on which branch the user took to learn, in Ryuu's case if he was hit by water he would be hurt much more then he would normally. The third downside is the backlash from exiting, this has only shown to effect those in current training of the sage mode ; Ryuu is still working on fully mastering the phoenix mode so that he doesn't have to suffer from such a backlash but appears to be nowhere close yet. Ryuu wants to create a special mode for himself but currently has been told by the one who taught him, Akira, that he must first master one mode before he tries to jump for another. Taijutsu Ryuu is known for his skills in Taijutsu, mainly his three different forms he uses in Taijutsu. Some Uchiha in the village have said it's hard for even them to follow his fighting because of his forms. When Ryuu went up against a user of the Mangekyō Sharingan he managed to close in the distance between them in less than twenty seconds and while avoiding eye contact, pushed the Uchiha on the defensive for over a minute ; which is to say a feat as those with the Mangekyō Sharingan have the abilities such as Amaterasu and Susanno. Ryuu has been able to use his Sage Mode and Prism Release to enhance his Taijutsu as well ; for instance with his Prism Release he is capable of making his assaults nearly invisible and with his sage mode he could create flames with his assaults as well. Aikido / 'The Way of the Harmonious Spirit' A non-resistance Martial Art which is defensive in nature. It teaches its practitioners how to react to any kind of attack, usually by throwing or subduing the attacker through the application of pressure to vital bodily joints or points. Muay Thai / "Art of Eight Limbs" The art of Muay Thai is considered to be very aggressive and even fatal. It aims at causing the maximum amount of damage with the use of minimum effort. Makes use of punches, kicks, elbows and knee strikes, thus using eight "points of contact." Jeet Kune Do / "Style without Style" Minimal movement with maximum effect and extreme speed. Jeet Kune Do is not fixed or patterned ; therefore it is not restricted to use 'certain' techniques. This 'style' uses punching, kicking, trapping, and grappling *Simple Direct Attack (SDA). Is a simple motion (punch or kick) which moves with no effort to conceal it, directly to the target on the most economical route. It can be indirect, beginning on one line and ending on another. Such as a punch that starts to the stomach (mid line) and ends on the chin (high line). SAA is an attack that is launched from an unanticipated angle that is achieved by moving in such a way as to create an open line into which to strike. *Attack By Combinations (ABC). This is using multiple rapid attacks, with volume of attack as a means of overcoming the opponent. *Progressive Indirect Attack (PIA). Simulating an attack to one part of the opponent's body, followed by attacking another part, as a means of creating an opening. *Hand Immobilization Attack (HIA) and its counterpart Foot Immobilization attack, which make use of trapping/parrying to limit the opponent's function with that appendage. *Attack By Drawing (ABD). The goal when using attack by draw is to "draw" the opponent into a committed attack by baiting him into what looks like an exposed target, then intercepting his motion. One can execute a motion that invites a counter, then counterattack them as he takes the bait. Kenjutsu Ryuu has been very skilled with a sword since the age of fourteen when he found a phoenix, resulting in him obtaining the katana Kaenhōō. Ever since obtaining Kaenhōō he has trained further in Taijutsu and Kenjutsu for he felt if he lacked in Taijutsu he would never be able to properly use Kenjutsu. The result of his training was learning Battōjutsu, requiring great speed,strength, and accuracy. Ryuu has been said to be very skilled with swords in Konoha and some felt if the seven swordsmen were alive to this day he would make that seven into eight. Battōjutsu Battōjutsu, the art of striking or cutting an opponent, removing blood from the blade, and then replacing the sword in the scabbard. The parent of this sword technique is Kenjutsu. Ryuu's main weapon he carries with him is a Katana he received from a phoenix. The katana's name was known as Kaenhōō (コンケン鳳凰), translating to "Blazing Phoenix". The result of him using this katana with this sword technique resulted in him burning the opponent while cutting them at the same time, increasing the Battōjutsu technique. Another reason Ryuu was known as a Phantom was because even the sharingan had a hard time keeping up with his technique. Stats History Appearance A Man From the Past: Taiga Uchiha and Misaki Shinju vs Ryuu Uzumaki Trivia *Ryuu translated means Dragon Spirt, ironic due to the fact he is working with a phoenix and most legends tell phoenix and dragons not getting along. *Ryuu was born on March 20, making him a Pisces. Oddly enough this fits his personality. *Ryuu's favorite foods are Pizza, Pasta, and Ramen. **Ryuu's least favorite foods are corn, beans, spinach. *Ryuu's favorite beverages are hot coco, french vanilla, and his own invention "French Coco" which is the combination of the other two. **Ryuu's least favorite are any alcoholic beverage, except sake. *Ryuu has trained hard and obtained jutsu that people are both aware and unaware of. When he turned fifteen he learned more and even created a few jutsu. *Ryuu is currently a missing-nin but seems to still have contact with Konoha raising some suspicion. *Ryuu's favored style is Jeet Kune Do but only uses against opponents that are an actual challenge. This style is also used by the famous Bruce Lee. *Ryuu's base style, Aikido, has been noted to be close to that of the Hyuga Clan. People have questioned if Ryuu has ties with the Hyuga. *If Ryuu were to have a theme it would be of three pieces of music, Vacant Interference, Kara no Kyoukai, and The Executioner. All three representing some part of himself. *Ryuu is one of the few skilled ninjas that graduated the academy in his early teens in order to relax more rather than the skilled ninja who graduated around eight years old. *Ryuu is one of the most prepared ninjas to date as he has over ten tools at his disposal. *A special theme is played when Ryuu fought Taiga and Misaki, people who were his friends during his childhood but through events grew distant from them. The theme played during the fight is called Under Heaven Destruction which symbolizes how the three, or rather how Taiga & Misaki went on a different path than Ryuu's only to meet once again to fight. Category:Male Category:Fanon Characters Category:Missing-nin Category:Leaf Ninja Category:Jonin Category:Ninja Category:Characters Category:Characters who's blood type is B Category:Sage